The present invention relates to a multi-player game using a virtual ball. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-player game that can be played using apparatus including wireless mobile terminals operating in a wireless telecommunications system.
Various multi-player games using wireless apparatus have been proposed. These multi-player games typically operate, for example, using infrared transmission and receiving devices that are primarily provided for simulating the shooting of other players or objects. Infrared light transmitted from one such wireless game apparatus (light gun) may strike a target which includes an infrared detector for detecting when the infrared light strikes the target and an infrared transmitter for signaling to the light gun and other apparatus that the infrared from the light gun has hit the target. Typical of such games is “laser tag”.
Various apparatus have been proposed regarding infrared data transmission systems, game apparatus and light guns. Examples of such apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,794,841; 3,870,305; 4,426,662; and 4,799,683.
However, such apparatus may not encourage a significant amount of physical exertion on the part of the players or interaction among the players when the object of the game is to strike a non-moving target. Further, such apparatus require that each of the players to be fitted with special custom apparatus specifically designed to interact with each other to effect the game play. This is particularly inherent in games such as laser tag. Still further, such apparatus do not transmit as part of the infrared light signal data or information which could, for example, cause the target to perform particular operations such as displaying a display the data or information included in the infrared light signal.